1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for assessing a measurement procedure on a batchwise executed manufacturing process of discrete products, inclusive of assessing measurement-induced uncertainties pertaining to the procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical such product is an electronic integrated circuit, that is manufactured in multiple batches and needs a long sequence of product steps, inclusive of process-oriented steps, mechanical handling-oriented steps, such as bonding, and test-oriented steps. The cost layout of such a circuit is a steep function of the number of successive steps actually performed. Therefore, a great need exists for rejecting out-of-limits products in an early manufacturing state, while as much as possible avoiding any unbased such rejection. Earlier procedures for monitoring the measuring process used reference products with known properties, and also, reference interfaces, reference handlers, and reference testers. The use of such facilities necessitated the setting up of a special measuring site for measuring statistical process parameters. Moreover, the references were often variable in the course of time.